


Bibliophile

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione has a fantasy, and Ron has a plan





	Bibliophile

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: : Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=schmoo999)[**schmoo999**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoo999/) for the beta!  
Fantasy Fest for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=argyle_s)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/argyle_s/)**argyle_s** : Ron and Hermione borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and use it to fulfill one of Hermione's fantasies: Shagging in the stacks at Flourish and Blotts. A/N: I added something to this request, as seen from the pairings, so if you don’t like it, let me know and I’ll rewrite it or something.  


* * *

“Watch it!”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“This isn’t going to work, is it?”  
  
“It won’t if you don’t stop talking.”  
  
“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this, Ronald!”  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at the hissed accusation, having to wonder if there’d ever be a point in his life when he _didn’t_ find that prissy tone arousing. If he had to guess, he’d say no judging from the erection currently pressed against the front of his trousers. Taking an extra step forward, he deliberately bumped her arse with his cock. A satisfied smile crossed his lips at her sharp intake of breath followed by her hips rolling slightly seeking more contact.  
  
“You want it, love,” he whispered knowingly in her ear, nipping at her earlobe as his palm rested against her belly. He pulled her back as he bent her forward slightly, careful to not dislodge the invisibility cloak concealing them. With a few thrusts forward, he let her know without any doubt that he was turned on by her fantasy. “Now quit protesting or I’ll leave you here and go have a wank on all those silly books.”  
  
“You wouldn’t!”  
  
“Try me, Hermione.”  
  
He could practically _hear_ her thinking, watching her chew her bottom lip as she surveyed the distance from their current position beside the twins’ shop down to Flourish and Blotts. Without remorse, he nuzzled her neck, licking and sucking the smooth flesh as extra incentive to convince her they should do as he planned.  
  
“I can’t think when you’re doing that,” she muttered crossly, her head falling to the side to provide better access for his mouth.  
  
“What’s there to think about?” He dragged his teeth along her pulse, feeling it throb beneath his tongue as he nipped at it. “You know you want to so quit wasting time. Harry’s going to wake up and find us gone then see we’ve nicked his cloak so we’re going to have a jealous lover waiting on us regardless. Let’s at least get some enjoyment from this before we get the enjoyment of being punished for leaving him alone and snoring.”  
  
“That has to be the worst logic I’ve ever heard,” she declared primly, slapping his hand as his fingers drifted up her stomach to tease at the underside of her breasts. “ _Honestly, Ronald_! This is such a foolish idea. Harry is going to be so angry with us for not including him. We _always_ include one another.”  
  
“Mmm, yeah, he’ll be angry,” Ron murmured against her shoulder. “But you like it when he gets angry, don’t you? So, see, it’s a win-win situation.”  
  
“Don’t you mean a Won Won situation?”  
  
“Cheeky brat,” he growled playfully, squeezing her breast and tugging at her nipple through the faded cotton of her T-shirt. “If you don’t decide soon, I’m going to fuck you right here, beneath my brother’s bedroom window, so hard you can’t stop screaming. Think George’ll wake up? Maybe he’d watch and wank as he sees me thrusting into your perfect little cunt and sucking your gorgeous tits.”  
  
“Not fair,” she moaned as her hand reached behind him, gripping his arse and pulling him closer to her. “You’re going to pay for this, Ronald Weasley.”  
  
“I certainly hope so.” He grinned against her cheek before placing open mouth kisses on her face and jaw. His fingers tangled in her long hair, pulling her head back and to the side so he could kiss her. His tongue teased, licked, stroked, and seduced as he moved his hips against her arse.  
  
“Let’s go,” she whispered when he finally released her lips. “ _Before_ I remember that this is the stupidest thing we’ve done in awhile.”  
  
“You like the danger of getting caught, Hermione,” he reminded her with a teasing grin before he urged her forward. “Come on. The street is deserted so we should go now.”  
  
They hurried to Flourish and Blotts, neither wanting to get caught barely dressed beneath an invisibility cloak with the intention of breaking and entering to fulfill a fantasy. Somehow, he didn’t think his parents would be proud of that accomplishment. He stumbled twice and had to glare at the stone beneath his feet. Finally, they reached their destination.  
  
Ron had to admit that he’d been excited about this idea since Hermione had confessed this particular fantasy one night after a little too much Firewhisky. It had actually required planning, which wasn’t usual for most of their fantasies, and he’d managed to do everything without Hermione finding out. That, in itself, was worthy of congratulations and a fantastic blow job because he and Harry _never_ managed to surprise her. She was just too smart and suspicious to ever allow them to get away with anything; always seeming to figure out their plans before they could surprise her.  
  
At the moment, if his cock hadn’t been throbbing with every step, he’d have been quite smug for managing to successfully surprise her with this particular fantasy. His cock, however, seemed content to twitch every time he looked down at her firm arse and wasn’t allowing a whole lot of mental energy to be wasted when it could be put to much better use. Ron suddenly became aware of her gaze on him as he ogled her delectable arse. He looked up, rolling his eyes when he saw her smug ‘I caught you and know I own you, boy’ smile. “Uh, I missed that. What did you say?”  
  
“Did you have a particular plan for gaining access to the shop or should I begin the process of breaking through the wards?”  
  
She spoke slowly, in the tone he’d heard her use a million times with first years, and he decided then and there that he was going to make her _beg_ before the night was over. All his plans for a quick shag fled as he raised his wand. Going about muttering to himself, he almost smirked when he saw her annoyed frown at him knowing something she didn’t know. He was glad she’d not been paying too much attention or she’d have realized he’d just been mumbling the lyrics to an old Weird Sisters song.  
  
“After you, my lady,” he said as he opened the door to the bookstore, following her inside quickly and shutting the door. He grinned after he removed the invisibility cloak. He waited expectantly before finally clearing this throat. “Well?”  
  
“Well what?” she asked innocently.  
  
“Her-mi-o-ne,” he drawled playfully, “aren’t you going to tell me how brilliant and amazing I am for arranging this?”  
  
“Actually, no.” She smirked as she moved her hand along the front of her too large shirt. “I think I’m going to go do a little reading.”  
  
He gaped after her when she turned and headed towards the stack of Magic Theory texts in the back of the store. A predatory smile crossed his lips as he pushed back from the counter he’d been leaning against. He ran after her, catching her before she made it past the Arithmancy section. Pinning her against the bookshelf, he lowered his head and nipped at her shoulder. “Someone’s,” kiss, “been”, lick, “a”, nibble, “bad,” suck, “bad,” kiss, “girl,” bite.  
  
“Oh!” She gasped when his teeth bit her neck, her fingers tangling in his shaggy red hair as he kissed the bite.  
  
“Do you know what happens to bad girls, Hermione?” he asked lazily as he raised his head, licking his lips in anticipation.  
  
“I’m not bad,” she denied breathlessly as her body moved against his.  
  
“You’re not?” He smirked as he moved his hand beneath her shirt, rough palm against smooth belly, his thumb dipping into her belly button. “Are you _certain_ you’re not bad, love? You’re not standing there right now so wet and ready that all I’d have to do is banish your knickers and slide into your hot cunt? Your nipples aren’t so hard they’re about to rip through that skimpy shirt you call a nightgown? You don’t want to kneel right here in your favorite section of your favorite store and suck my cock until I’m coming all over that pretty face of yours?”  
  
“God, yes,” she moaned as his fingers toying with the underside of her breast.  
  
“Say it, love.”  
  
“I hate you,” Hermione groaned as his hand moved higher, his forefinger and thumb teasing her nipple.  
  
She cried out in surprise when his hand slapped her knicker clad arse. “Wrong answer, Hermione. And here I thought you were the brightest witch in our year. Tsk, tsk. I may have to take you over my knee and spank that firm arse until you know the right answer.”  
  
“If you even think about it, I’ll fuck you so hard you can’t sit for days,” she threatened as her eyes flashed with enough fire that his arse clenched around the dildo that wasn’t there… _yet_.  
  
“You won’t have me inside you until you say it,” he told her with a challenging smile, waiting, waiting, there it was.  
  
“I won’t say it!”  
  
“We’ll see.” He pushed her against the stack and kissed her hard as his thigh moved between her legs. She was so wet he could feel her through his trousers, nearly forgetting his hastily made plan in favor of simply shagging her fast and deep. Harry was far better at this sort of thing, having the patience and determination that Ron lacked. He was too impatient and wanted things _now_ , reluctant to take many steps when only a few were needed.  
  
Her smile was far too confident when he pulled back. “You won’t last,” she said smugly. Those words not only answered his challenge but also challenged him in return.  
  
Ron’s eyes narrowed as he moved her arms above her head. He ghosted his lips against hers and waited until she was struggling to reach him before whispering, “ _Constricto_.”  
  
He released her wrists, and stepped away to lean against the bookshelf opposite her.  
  
“This isn’t funny, Ron,” she said sharply as she pulled at the magic holding her in place. “This is my fantasy, right? I never fantasized about being tied up and teased, damn it!”  
  
“Goodness, me. What a filthy little mouth!” He gasped dramatically, clucking his tongue as he shook his head. “It _was_ your fantasy, love. However, now it’s mine. And I often fantasize about having you tied up and teasing you until you’re begging me to slide in your cunt or your arse or between those gorgeous tits or those pretty lips.”  
  
“You’re a prat,” she declared petulantly as she twisted her body this way and that to try to get away from the magical bindings.  
  
“You know, Hermione, I’ve always wondered what it is about books you love so much,” he said thoughtfully. “I mean, they’re right boring to me unless they’ve got moving pictures, but you, well, I think you’d rather have books than anything else ‘cept maybe me and Harry. Or would you rather have all those books than us?  
  
Hermione watched him suspiciously, her gaze never leaving him as he reached for a book from the shelf behind him. “You’re ridiculous,” she finally declared. “I’d rather have _Harry_ than books, though you’ve fallen below them for being a stubborn, annoying arse.”  
  
“Why, love, I didn’t know you cared,” he said with an easy grin. “You’re going to appreciate this, I think. I’m going to conduct a little experiment.”  
  
“An experiment? What sort of experiment? Ron, release my arms. You know I hate being bound,” she reminded him with a scowl.  
  
“No, I know that you _claim_ to hate being bound yet come harder than ever when Harry and I tie you up. You like it, Hermione, just like I enjoy you playing with my arse and Harry likes hearing us both talk dirty. None of us actually admit those things, but we all _know_ what we like and don’t,” he told her matter-of-factly.  
  
Moving to kneel at her feet, he opened the book in his hand. Dragging the pages over her leg up to her thigh, he looked up at her.  
  
“What are you doing, Ron?”  
  
“How does that feel, love? The pages are a bit rough, aren’t they? Coarse and sharp on the edges, but I bet they’re softer when I move them like this.” He turned the book, letting the flat side of the page move over her skin.  
  
“You can’t…not with a book…God, Ron. This is so wrong.”  
  
“I’ll buy the book before we leave,” he decided before he moved the pages down the back of her leg. Looking at her, he whispered, “It’s making you hot, isn’t it? Cor, love, you’re getting wet from feeling the book on you. That’s just beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful.”  
  
“Take off her knickers.”  
  
Hermione’s eyes had fluttered shut as he teased her leg with the edges of the book. Now, they flew open as she stared into the shadows of the closed store. “Harry?”  
  
“Did you really think I’d not include him in this?” Ron asked with a slight smirk before he brushed a kiss against her belly. “Her knickers, you say? Perhaps you want to take them off for her?”  
  
“No,” Harry said softly as he stepped from the shadows. He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose as he looked from Hermione to Ron. “I just want to watch. Now take off her knickers.”  
  
“Sounds like you’re doing more than watching,” Ron grumbled as he winked at Harry. He pulled her knickers down with his teeth, and nuzzled her wet cunt with his nose as he dragged the material down. She was so wet, more than he’d expected, and it was only the knowledge that Harry was watching that prevented him from just fucking her. He pushed the knickers down to her ankles and lifted one then the other to get them off her. They were soaked with her arousal, and he had to lick them before tossing them to Harry.  
  
“I want to see your cock,” Harry told him as he moved the wet knickers along his erection.  
  
“Now?” Ron wasn’t sure how long his resistance would last if his prick was just out and about. It was much more tempting to stand and fuck when he didn’t have to be bothered with zips and material. “Can’t I tease her a bit more first?”  
  
“No,” Hermione spoke up quickly. “Make him take off his trousers and shorts, Harry. It’s only fair considering I’m barely dressed.”  
  
Harry looked from him to Hermione before he smiled slowly. “Take off her shirt, Ron. I want to see her naked against the stacks of books.”  
  
“He likes me better,” Ron teased as he stood up, deliberately rubbing his leg against her cunt.  
  
“He wants to see me naked so there,” she retorted crossly, her annoyance at having her fantasy become _their_ fantasy evident.  
  
“Love, we can stop if you want,” he told her softly. He raised her chin and brushed a gentle kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against hers. “We just wanted to do this for you since you do so much for us.”  
  
She blinked before her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. Her lips curved into a naughty smile as she said, “I think Harry mentioned something about removing my shirt.”  
  
He grinned as he grabbed the bottom of the old Chudley Cannon’s shirt she wore before bed. With a sharp tug, the material began to rip. When it was hanging from her shoulders, he lowered his head, brushing kisses over the tops of her breasts before licking her nipples. Once she was moaning and whimpering, he moved back to his knees.  
  
The book was lying where he’d dropped it, and he picked it up, letting it fall open to the middle. Harry was silently watching and wanking, but Ron could feel the intense gaze of his best friend and lover, which made him slow down and try not to rush. He adjusted his cock in his trousers, groaning softly at the feel of his hand against him, reluctantly letting it go to concentrate on Hermione.  
  
Ron looked up at her as he spread her legs wider; his tongue flicking out to taste her. She bit her lip and watched him, her face and body flushed with arousal and wet with sweat, and her hair a mass of unruly curls around her face. “Tell me how this feels,” he told her huskily before he moved the pages of the book along her cunt.  
  
“Oh God,” she gasped, her body arching away from the bookshelves as the pages lightly caressed her wet cunt. “Ron! Don’t. Can’t. So. Wrong.”  
  
“Fuck,” Harry cursed from beside them, his breathing ragged as he moved to kneel beside Ron. “Do it again.”  
  
Ron grinned before he leaned over to kiss Harry, his thumb moving over the edge of the pages to flick them against her cunt again as he licked and stroked Harry’s tongue. Her soft whimpers caused him to deepen the kiss. When he let Harry go, he looked back at Hermione. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Do you want more, love? If so, you know the magic words so just say them.”  
  
“It stings,” she told him as she panted and rubbed her arse and back against the bookshelf behind her. “If I get paper cuts on my cunt, Ronald Weasley, I won’t shag you for a month.”  
  
Ron laughed before he ran his tongue along the length of her from clit to arse. He shifted so he was sitting between her spread legs, his back against the stacks, and his mouth moving over her cunt. “No paper cuts here,” he declared before is tongue lapped at her flowing pre-come.  
  
He heard Harry perform a transfiguration spell then felt something hard and smooth pressed against his palm. “Use this on her, Ron. Make her come for us.”  
  
Before he could ask what it was, he heard the zip of his trousers lowering. His hips arched from the floor when he felt familiar lips kissing and licking his cock. “Yes, Harry. Suck my cock, get me ready to fuck her,” he urged as he raised his hand and glanced at the object Harry had put there. He smiled when he saw it was a nice size dildo, still wet from where the pages of the book had just been rubbing her cunt. “10 points to Gryffindor for creativity.”  
  
“Stop talking and fuck me,” Hermione whined above him.  
  
“Didn’t say the magic words, love,” he reminded her playfully. He moved the dildo over her cunt as he licked her arse.  
  
“I’m a bad, bad girl,” she finally moaned. “Now fuck me, damn it!”  
  
“I see you didn’t learn your lesson about using such filthy fucking language,” he scolded before biting her inner thigh. “Gonna have to spank you when we get you home.”  
  
“Stop teasing her, Ron,” Harry managed to say before he licked and sucked Ron’s cock, his hand kneading his balls as he started to tease.  
  
Ron pushed him off reluctantly. “I can’t do this in that position. Bloody difficult, trying to reach her and you doing that,” he explained as he sat up. A wave of his wand and whispered words released her arms, and she glared at him as she rubbed her wrists. He handed Harry the dildo. “She’s going to ride me as I lean back against the bookcase and you’re going to let her suck your gorgeous cock while that fucks her arse. I think it should work, and it’ll be a sight more comfortable than that position was.”  
  
“I think someone is getting a bit too bossy,” Hermione informed him as she straddled him. She smiled as she rubbed her cunt over his cock, her fingernails scratching his chest as she leaned forward for Harry.  
  
He watched over her back as Harry knelt behind her, licking her arse and pushing a finger inside her to loosen her up. Hermione whimpered when Harry pushed the transfigured book inside her cunt, getting it nice and wet. Ron gripped her hips as she rocked back against Harry’s hand, her hair falling over her shoulders as she came for them with a soft cry. When she raised her head, he saw the sated smile on her lips and laughed softly. “You’re such a bad, naughty girl,” he told her before he pulled her down onto his cock.  
  
Harry watched them over her shoulder for a moment. “Put your knees up, Ron. Hermione, you should lean forward, kiss him. Can’t get the angle right like this.”  
  
They did as Harry suggested. Ron brought his legs up and spread them, his knees bent as he adjusted Hermione so she was flush with his chest. His eyes widened when he felt something hard and wet pushing against his arse. “Harry, what the fuck?”  
  
“Perfect,” Harry said with a wicked grin and wink before he tapped the dildo with his wand. Ron’s hips raised from the ground as he felt it pressing against his arsehole, clenching around the dildo as it began to move in and out slowly.  
  
“I wasn’t ready for that, you git!” he growled, unable to stay angry too long as he felt it hitting his prostate each time it shoved forward. He couldn’t sit back down, not with that moving inside him, so he was stuck with his legs and arse off the ground, weight on his shoulders and feet as Hermione began to ride him.  
  
“Serves you right,” Hermione managed to say as she moved up and down, her hands gripping one of the bookshelves behind him for balance. Her smugness didn’t last long as Harry gripped her hips, his fingers joining Ron’s.  
  
Ron watched Harry as best he could, which wasn’t very well. Hermione was moaning against his shoulder as Harry began to penetrate her arse. He felt her muscles tighten around his cock and halted his thrusts into her cunt. “Fuck,” he cursed as he felt everything get tight, hot, and so bloody wet. They slowly began to move inside her, an awkward rhythm set due to their position. Ron finally reached beneath his arse and removed the dildo, tossing it to the side.  
  
Then they began to fuck in earnest. Hermione was rocking between them, his hand holding her left hip and Harry’s holding her right. Their free hands moved over her breasts, and they squeezed and caressed and tugged until she was begging. Harry came first. He always came first when he was in their arses; a low grunt signaling his release.  
  
When he pulled out of her, his come splattered on the floor and Ron’s thigh, and Hermione turned to kiss him as Ron watched. It was too much. He stumbled to his feet, and shoved her hard against the bookshelf. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked her fast, deep, and rough, one of his hands held her wrists against the bindings of the books she loved so much as the other gripped her arse. “Going to come,” he rasped in her ear. He kissed her as he came, thrusting deep before he spilled inside her.  
  
He felt a hand between them, her body growing more tense as Harry rubbed her clit. Harry kissed their cheeks before his tongue moved to join theirs as they broke their kiss to include him. She came with a whimper and nearly squeezed his cock off as she shuddered between him and the bookshelf. When it was over, they stayed that like until they could breathe, then he slid out of her. Pulling his trousers back up, he looked around the aisle. Books had fallen from the stacks, one would never again be repaired, and there was come all over the floor.  
  
“I can’t believe we just, that we, God.” Hermione laughed softly as her fingers pushed her hair out of her face. “I’m never going to be able to come into this store again without getting aroused.”  
  
“Ron, this had to be the best plan you’ve ever had,” Harry complimented as he fastened his trousers. He shoved Hermione’s knickers into his pocket before he straightened his glasses.  
  
“Really, Harry!” Hermione sighed dramatically, a grin on her lips as she winked at him. “Must you give him a reason to be an arrogant prat? Now he’ll think he’s brilliant and amazing for thinking this plan up.”  
  
“And he would be right,” Ron added with a smug smile. “Or, I mean, _I_ would be right.”  
  
“See? It’s already starting,” Hermione muttered before she moved into his arms and kissed him thoroughly. “Thank you, love. This was, well, possibly, just slightly better than the fantasy I always had in mind.”  
  
“We’ll finish this at home,” Harry said before he kissed them both quickly. “We do _not_ want to get caught and there are still wards to reset.”  
  
After they cleaned up their mess and fixed the bookshelves, Ron put a few galleons on the counter for the book they’d ruined then tucked the transfigured dildo into his pocket. He looked at them as he picked up the discarded invisibility cloak and grinned. “You know, Hermione, I have to say that I have a whole new appreciation for books now.”  
  
The End


End file.
